


5 Times Deb Told Alice She Loved Her (And 1 Time She Couldn't)

by makethestorylast



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, i'm sorry but they aren't allowed to be happy, ngl guys this one hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makethestorylast/pseuds/makethestorylast
Summary: Deb loves Alice. She just wishes she had more chances to tell her.
Relationships: Alice & Bill (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	5 Times Deb Told Alice She Loved Her (And 1 Time She Couldn't)

**Author's Note:**

> CW // Anxiety (because we love projecting onto fictional characters), apotheosis-related injuries and gore (not detailed)

_When she confessed:_

Deb didn’t intend to tell Alice. Her plan was to hold all her secrets to her chest until she died. But they were out getting coffee, it was Alice’s last day in Hatchetfield for god knows how long, and their other friends had already left, so they were alone in the back of Beanie’s, Deb’s face buried in her phone to avoid the conversation she desperately didn’t want to have. Unfortunately, she kept glancing up and getting distracted by Alice. Her hair, her eyes, the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed, the way she stirred her coffee absentmindedly, watching people enter and leave. Deb watched as Alice poured another creamer in her coffee and stirred it in.

“You want any coffee with your creamer?” she teased, vehemently ignoring the way her heart fluttered when Alice caught her gaze.

“You’re one to talk, you basically emptied the sugar container.” She gave Deb a crooked smile and her heart skipped a beat. Alice looked over her shoulder at the front windows. “We should probably get going, it’s getting dark.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Normally, she would’ve tried to drag this out, to convince Alice to stay for just a few more minutes, but her dad would be _pissed,_ and if she wants to ever tell Alice how she feels, she has to get in good with her dad. Not that she’s ever going to tell Alice, but just in case…

They stepped outside, and Alice shivered, drawing her sweater around her torso tighter. Deb shrugged her flannel off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Oh, you don’t have to—”

“It’s nothing, don’t mention it.” And she doesn’t, she just pulls it around herself, still shaking. Deb put an arm around her as they walked back to Alice’s. _Just to keep her warm,_ she told herself. _Nothing more._

When they finally reached her house, they both lingered on the doorstep. Alice took off Deb’s flannel and handed it back to her. She just held it, not wanting to put it back on but not brave enough to hand it back. Alice put her hand on the doorknob but didn’t turn it. She just stood there. Waiting for something?

But when Deb didn’t say anything, she opened the door.

_Shit._

This was her last shot. Her last shot for god knows how long before Alice went back to Clivesdale. And what if she never came back? She couldn’t live with that. She wouldn’t.

“Ally, wait.” She stopped, turning to face Deb again. Her expression was blank, but Deb thought she could see confusion in her eyes. “There’s, uh, something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Okay?”

“I… shit, I like you a lot, Alice. Enough to maybe even say I love you. And I know it’s really early, and we’ve never even gone out, but you’re going home tomorrow and I knew I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t tell you, so, yeah.” Alice didn’t respond, her hand still on the doorknob. “Sorry, I’ll go now.”

She turned around but didn’t even make it down the steps before she heard Alice mumble behind her, “I love you, too.”

Deb paused on the bottom step and turned back around. Alice was blushing, her cheeks and nose pink, and her eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled.

“Cool. Uh, keep in touch?”

“Sure, but only if you promise to take me on a real date when I get back.”

“Deal. Night, Ally.”

“Night, Deb.”

And she closed the door behind her.

* * *

_When she told Bill:_

Deb fiddled with the hem of her shirt while she waited on Bill’s doorstep. She couldn’t call it Alice’s doorstep yet. She wouldn’t be back from Clivesdale until tomorrow. But she had to ask Bill. She promised to take Ally on a real date when she got back, but first, she had to ask Bill.

And that fucking terrified her.

She usually didn’t give a shit what other people thought. But Alice loved her dad (even if she didn’t say it very often), and she’d be heartbroken if he didn’t approve. So she had to make a good impression. Except she didn’t exactly know how to manage that.

The door swung open, and Bill gaped at her, clearly confused as to why she was there. She smiled and gave him a little wave.

“Hi, can I come in? I wanted to ask a question.”

“Alright.” He blinked. “I’ll, uh, start on some tea. Is tea okay?”

“Tea is great, thanks.” She followed him inside, and when he gestured to the couch, she sat down, tucking her legs in and trying her best to sit up straight. Bill came back in with two cups of tea and sat down next to her. She took a sip, more to be polite than anything, and set it down on the coffee table.

“So, you had a question for me?”

“Yeah. I, uh, wanted to ask your permission. To do something.”

“Really?” He took a sip of his own tea. “Forgive me, but you don’t exactly strike me as the type to ask.”

“I’m not.” She laughed. “Not really, anyway. But this is important to me, so it’s worth it.” She looked down at her hands. “I, uh… I want to take Alice out. On a date. And I know she cares about your opinion a lot, so I wanted to ask for your… blessing, I guess?”

“I see.” He paused, staring down at his tea, then asked abruptly, “Do you love her?”

“What?”

“Do you love her? Or are you just stringing her along?”

“No! I mean, yes, I… I love her. A lot. And I care about her, and I really want her to be happy. And I know I’m not a great person, but she really cares about what you think, and I want you to think highly of me because I know it’ll make her happy. And if we’re being honest, I’m scared as shit that you’ll hate me, so I’m trying to be as honest as possible because I want you to understand how much I care about her.” She stopped rambling and took a breath. “Sorry, that was a lot. I can go if you need me to.”

“Treat her right.”

“Huh?”

“If you really love her that much, you have my… blessing. Just… treat her right, okay?”

“Right, of course. Thank you.” Deb stood up, her tea forgotten. “Can I come by and pick her up tomorrow afternoon?”

“Of course.” Bill grabbed both of their cups and started toward the sink. “I’ll see you then, Deborah.”

“Thank you.” And she left the house beaming, already debating what she’d wear tomorrow.

* * *

_When she went on a date:_

Coffee was too familiar, but dinner was too expensive. So Deb picked Alice up in her dad’s work truck (not that he knew about it) and started driving. She twisted and turned down back roads, eventually making her way down a bumpy dirt road, kicking up a cloud of dust behind her.

“Can you give me a hint?” Alice asked, leaning on Deb’s shoulder.

“We’re almost there, Ally, you can’t wait five more minutes?”

“No,” she whined. “I wanted to know half an hour ago.”

“Well, too bad. You’ll find out in five minutes.”

Alice groaned and flopped back against the seat, arms crossed. Deb glanced at her pouting face and tried not to laugh. “It’s worth it, babe. I promise.”

“Wow, ‘babe’? Already?”

“If you don’t want—”

“Nope!” she said, popping the ‘p’. “You’re legally obligated to call me ‘babe’ from now on.”

“Alright babe, but only if you have patience.”

Alice sighed.

“Fine, I guess.” 

By the time they’d finished arguing, Deb was already slowing to a stop on the side of the road. She hopped out of the truck and pulled a cooler out of the backseat. Alice climbed out as well, running through the nearby field of wildflowers, spinning in circles and giggling.

Deb followed her out, dragging the cooler behind her. Alice stopped, arms out to keep her balance, and watched as she pulled out a blanket, a picnic basket, and a jug of lemonade. Deb stretched out the blanket and started emptying the basket’s contents: sandwiches, fruit, pastries (she made them herself!), macaroni, potato salad… Alice sat down next to her, leaning her whole weight into Deb’s side.

“You set this all up for me?” she whispered. Deb glanced over and saw her struggling to hold back tears.

“Of course I did, babe.” She handed Alice a plate. “C’mon, I can’t eat this all myself.”

They ate until all the food was gone, leaving just crumbs of bread and pastry that the ants had already begun to steal. Then Alice stood up, grabbing Deb’s hand and dragging her into the middle of the field. All around them were flowers—yellow, purple, pink, orange—and the sun beat down from overhead. Alice twirled in circles again, her yellow sundress fanning out around her.

“Spin with me, Deb!” she shouted through her laughter, pulling Deb along with her. They spun until they were dizzy, then they collapsed into the bed of wildflowers, still laughing, holding on to each other like they might float away.

Deb rolled over to look at Alice, who was staring up at the clouds with a dreamy smile. She put an arm on Alice’s shoulder.

“I love you, Ally.”

She turned to look at Deb, the same dreamy smile on her face.

“Love you, too.”

* * *

_When she went to prom:_

“You look stunning, Ally.” She did. Deb couldn’t lie, which was good, because it was the God-honest truth. Her dress draped like silk, silver sparkles shimmering on navy fabric. Alice learned to walk in heels for this, or at least she tried. Deb grabbed her hand to steady her. “Here, arm out.” Deb fixed a white and silver corsage around her wrist and adjusted her boutonniere.

“Are you ready?” Alice clung to Deb’s arm as they walked into the conference room Hatchetfield High rented for the dance. “Because if not, we can go back home. We don’t have to do this..”

“I should be asking you that question, babe. They all already know I’m gay. This is your big night.” She steadied Alice, who stumbled slightly over a raised bit in the doorway.

“I’m ready.”

“Then let’s go.”

They stepped inside, taking in the twinkling lights and loud music. Deb had to admit that the prom committee did a great job with this year’s theme—Secret Garden. She guided Alice over to an empty table and they dropped their bags and phones in a chair. Alice immediately kicked off her heels and pulled Deb into the center of the dance floor, moving along to a song Deb didn’t recognize. She watched Alice turn in slow circles, shoulders swaying and eyes closed.

“Come on, Deb, dance with me!” Alice took Deb’s hands and stepped closer, slowly swaying in time with her.

The song changed to something even slower, and Deb pulled Alice in, wrapping her arms around Alice’s waist.

They danced through the song, turning slowly, Alice resting her head on Deb’s shoulder with a soft sigh. Deb rubbed her back and kissed her on the cheek, confident that everyone else was too busy making out to notice or care about them.

They made their way back to the table, never letting go of each other, and settled into a chair together, Alice curled into Deb’s lap, head resting on her chest. Deb ran a hand through her hair, taking care not to pull it out of the elegant half-knot Alice spent an hour twisting it into. She glanced around, making sure no one was nearby.

“I love you, Ally,” she mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

“I love you, too,” she murmured back, craning her neck up for another kiss.

* * *

_When she convinced Alice to get off the bus:_

“Ally, please. I’m… scared. I’m really scared. People are singing, and they won’t stop, I need to see you, please.”

Alice sighed on the other end. Her voice came through the phone speaker crackly and broken. “You know I can’t. My dad will kill me.”

“He can kill me, Ally. You can pin this all on me. But I need you. I locked myself in the choir room, they’ve been by, banging on the door and singing. I think they’re taunting me. Please, Alice.” Her voice broke on Alice’s name. “Please, I—”

“Okay, babe. I’m on my way back. I’m coming, can you hold out for just a bit longer?”

Someone banged on the door again, making Deb jump. She turned around and saw Danny, his eyes glowing blue, slime dripping down his chin. There’s a cut across his forehead, bleeding… blue? She scrambled away from the door, trying to hold in tears. She had to stay strong, had to stay strong for Ally.

“Deb, babe, are you still there? I’m getting off the bus now. Are you still in the choir room?”

She nodded, realized that Alice couldn’t see her, and whispered a broken “Yes.” She curled into herself, squeezing her eyes shut to keep from crying. The singing was getting quieter, farther away, but they were still banging on the door, banging so loud, and shouting.

Shouting?

They didn’t shout. Not ever. They just sang. Sang and mocked her with their voices. She looked up at the door and saw Alice, her face pressed into the door, shouting her name.

She scrambled to the door and unlocked it, letting Alice slip inside before locking the door behind them again. Her hands shook as she turned back to Alice.

“I’m here now, babe.” She pulled Deb into a hug as she shuddered, sobbing into Alice’s shoulder.

She took a shaky breath. “I—I love you,” she choked out.

Alice rubbed her back, shushing her. “It’s okay, Deb. I’m right here. I love you, too.”

* * *

_When she wasn’t herself:_

She shouldn’t have left. That was her first mistake. She shouldn’t have left, but she heard Sophie screaming, screaming for help, and she had to go. She kissed Alice—possibly for the last time—and ran out the choir room doors toward the ear-splitting shrieks.

But it was too late. Too late for Sophie. Too late for _her._ She pulled at the rope around her wrists, but all it did was rub her skin, leaving raw, red marks. Red. _Red._ She was still okay, she just had to get out, had to get back to Alice.

It couldn’t be that easy, could it?

She heard the singing before she saw anyone. Heard the haunting, lilting melody before she heard footsteps across the stage. And then Sophie was pulling her head back, prising her jaw open, and something slipped down her throat, warm and slimy, burning as it went down. And then her throat went numb, and then her arms and legs, and then her torso, and then her mind.

And suddenly, she was staring at her own body, rigid and vacant, still tied up. She looked down at her hands. Unbound. Translucent. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that she was dead, but it didn’t click. So she watched her body wake up, pull apart its wrists—it broke the rope, _how did it break the rope?_ —and start toward the choir room.

Then something snapped in Deb’s mind. And she ran.

She caught up to her body as it strolled through the hallways, her eyes not yet glowing blue, her mouth not dripping slime, but her movements fluid, languid, like a dance. Alice had to notice. She’s a smart girl. It’ll be okay. She’s going to be okay.

She reached the choir room before her body, phased through the door, and settled beside Alice, who was on her phone, seconds away from tears.

“Dad, they’re—they’re all singing, and Deb went out to… to help someone, and she’s not back. I don’t know what to do, I’m scared… The choir room. She was in there when I got back, she let me in. Is she gonna be okay, Dad?” She paused, presumably listening. “I’m not gonna make it, am I? I’m… I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die tonight. Oh, God,” she choked out through a sob. “Dad…? If I don’t make it… no, I need to… I love you. I should’ve said it more. I love you, Dad. I love you.”

And then her phone clicked off. And Deb’s body pounded on the door.

“Ally, it’s me, let me in, please, they’re following me!” Its voice wavered with a barely contained song.

“No, no, Ally, don’t do it! It’s not me! _It’s not me,_ Ally, _NO!”_

But she was too late. Always too late. She was too late to save Sophie, too late to save herself…

Too late to save Alice.

So she just watched, watched Alice unlock the door with shaking hands, watched her pull Deb’s body close, watched her whisper, broken and lost, “I love you, Deb.”

But Deb’s body didn’t respond. Instead, it pulled Alice into a kiss, and then she was choking, sputtering, blue slime dripping from her mouth, and then she was dead. Dead on the floor. And Deb was too late.

“I love you, Ally,” she whispered.

But she couldn’t hear anymore. She was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> We love our resident lesbians.
> 
> Thanks to the Paul chat for vetting this because I'm an anxious mess.
> 
> Remember to drop kudos/a comment if you enjoyed. <3
> 
> Tumblr: makethestorylast   
> Instagram: makethestorylast


End file.
